Facing One's Self
by yorurumi
Summary: The Titans discover a strong signal that they can't detect, except for Starfire; and it's coming from inside their TV! Discovering a world inside the TV, helping friends face their true selves and fighting Shadows... what's a girl to do? Review please!
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

_Author's Note: My first fic on my TT account. This is a sort-of crossover between Teen Titans and Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4. I just applied the concept of Persona 4 onto Teen Titans. Read and Review!_

_**DISCLAIMER**__: I don't own Teen Titans OR Persona 4. If I did, there'd be some changes. XD_

_**DISCOVERY**_

It had been slow in the T-Tower. Since the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, there were barely any villains around to take care of, and with so much heroes in one building for the time meaning, they were quickly disposed of anyway.

Starfire sat on her round bed, with nothing in particular to do. And as Starfire, she usually had something to do. That was when she suddenly had a startling, buzzing headache that stirred her from her boredom. She felt dizzy, as if her room was spinning around her.

_I grant you, access to my world. Free me, in return._

Suddenly, it was gone; both the headache and the voice. Starfire raised an eyebrow, wondering what that was about.

A loud, sudden knock on the door made her forget about it. "Starfire!" came the voice of her green friend, Beast Boy. "Looks like we're getting a new mission! Hurry up and go to the briefing room!"

Before she could stand up, she heard the sound of footsteps fading away. The planet-foreign girl stood quickly and went to the briefing room. She noticed that there were only the five of them in the briefing room; there wasn't an honorary titan in sight.

"What is it, friend Robin?" she asked as she stood near Raven, who had her arms crossed and looked indifferent, as usual.

"Looks like there's an odd signal coming from an unmarked location. And it looks powerful." the deathly-pale girl answered.

"Powerful? Unmarked?" Cyborg asked, scratching his head. "Where could it be?" Starfire bit her bottom lip slightly, unsure of what to say about this.

"We don't really know, that's for certain," Robin replied, before turning Raven. "Raven, do you think you can detect where it's coming from?"

Raven furrowed her brows slightly. "I'll try." She put her fore and middle fingers to her temples and started to meditate on the spot. Starfire and Cyborg motioned to Beast Boy to stay quiet.

After a few minutes, she finally put her fingers down and opened her dark eyes. "It's coming from within the TV."

The other titans were shocked at this news. "Coming from the TV? Like Control Freak?" Beast Boy wondered. Starfire doubted that this was Control Freak's work.

Raven shook her head gravely. "I'm afraid this is far more powerful than Control Freak, but I'm not sure if it's hostile or not.

"Either way, we have to check it out. It might still pose a possible threat to the city," their leader remarked.

"But Robin! How do we get into the television?" Starfire inquired. Cyborg nodded.

"Yeah, we can't just waltz in there like its made of water or something." The half-android stated.

"It won't hurt to try," Robin smirked. With that, he led his teammates to the living room. The only heroes in there were Lightning and Pantha. Lightning was snoozing on the couch while Pantha was reading a book on anger management that Beast Boy had given her. It was meant as a joke, but she though the boy was serious.

"We can't try that with them in here," Beast Boy whispered to Robin. "We'll look like we're weird, dude."

"Pantha, can you and Lightning go out and buy supper for the night? We're going on a mission," Robin said. The pro-wrestler nodded without any complaints and shook Lightning violently as to wake him up. The elemental grumbled as the two left the room.

"That was of an easy difficulty!" Starfire exclaimed as they went to check on the big TV screen.

"Cyborg, lock all the doors leading into the living room," Robin ordered. The half-human, half-robot nodded before activating a switch that locked all the doors that led into the room.

"Now, how do we do this?" Raven asked, putting her hood down as to inspect the big television screen. Starfire looked closer; somehow, she felt drawn to the screen. Curious, she put a hand to surface; her eyes widened when her hand, and then her arm plunged into the screen, errupting ripples as if it were made of water.

"Wow, that a new feauture?" Beast Boy asked. "When'd you get that installed, Cy?" The other Titans were wordlessly shockd.

"I-I never installed a feature like that!" Cyborg replied, his eyes wide. "What is that? That a magic trick, Raven?"

"That's not a magic trick." Raven muttered. Starfire plunged her arm out, then dipped her whole head in, much to the shock of her fellow titans.

"It is very roomy in here," the Tamarenian expressed.

"What do we do?!" Beast Boy panicked. He and Cyborg started running around in a panic as the two other bird-named Titans went closer to Starfire. Unexpectedly, Beast Boy and Cyborg bumped into the other Titans; they were all pushed into the television.

Shock disabled Starfire, Raven and even Beast Boy from flying during the fall. They fell for a few good seconds until they landed, albeit painfully, on a cold floor.

"That's painful," Cyborg said, rubbing his head. "Very painful."

"Wait," Robin grunted, standing up. "Where are we?"

There was a somewhat thick mist surrounding them, but the Titans could still see their surroundings. It looked like a studio, but the floor had a black and white spiral painted on it, and body markings.

"Looks like we aren't in the T-Tower anymore," Raven assumed. Out of habit, she curiously closed her eyes and put her fingers to her temples. The other Titans looked around the place some more, not wanting to venture into the mist just yet. Raven finally opened her eyes.

"The signal we got earlier is coming from somewhere in here," the cloaked girl said. "We should look around this place."

The others nodded and Robin started to lead the way. There were several bridges branching out from the platform they were on, and those led to several doors.

"Which should we take, Raven?" their leader asked. Raven meditated on her feet again before pointing to a bridge to the very east of the platform. The mist there was thicked than in the other places.

"T-that place looks…" Cyborg stated. "I dunno; weird or something? I just got this feeling in my gut."

"I implore that we should take that route," Starfire countered. She admitted to herself that she felt drawn to that place, oddly. Out of all the doors, she felt that they had to go there.

"Alright, let's go check it out. If Raven says that there's where the signal's coming from, we have to look." Robin decided and led his team. The five teens crossed the bridge and finally reached the door. Robin cautiously opened the door and they all looked inside.

_So that's the end of chapter one. Please review if you liked it; not taking constructive criticism, flames or just criticism in general at the moment. The second chapter is already in the works, so add your alerts list if you liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2: Persona

_**Yay! The second chapter's here, and much more longer than the first chapter. Sorry it took quite a while, but don't worry! I have some future chapters alreaedy plotted out. This took quite a while since my mom went to an exporting convention and had to take the laptop with her, so I could barely update the fic. But anyway, it's back and expect more chapters faster!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Teen Titans, OR Persona 4. If I did, there would've been a sixth season and a Jerikole episode! XD**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**PERSONA**_

"It sure is very dark in here," remarked Starfire. She timidly lit a starbolt and followed Robin in. Beast Boy turned into a green owl and perched himself on Cyborg's shoulder, looking around with curious, dish-shaped eyes. This place was very different from the somewhat yellow-tinted room they had previously been in. This place smelled of dust, velvet and old books.

"Smells like Raven's room," the changeling exclaimed, earning a bop on the head from the cloaked girl, who growled at him menacingyly. They continued to venture in when the door that led to the previous room suddenly slammed shut, causing Starfire and Beast Boy letting out surprised shrieks. The Tamarenian girl made her starbolt brighter and glanced around.

"Friend Robin," she started. "Where are we heading to?" The masked boy shrugged. That was when the room was suddenly lit, and they were in a city-like place; as if they were in the middle of Tokyo once more. However, there was not a living soul in sight. Cars stopped in the streets, with no people inside driving them like they should be. It was still a bright, but menacing place. Starfire felt a shiver run up her spine as Beast Boy returned to his normal form. She wasn't liking he look of this.

"Where are we?" Beast Boy asked as he looked towards an inside of a taxi cab. "There isn't anyone in this place! But it all looks so bright, I mean, someone's gotta be manning the lights or something, right?" Raven shook her head as she lowered her dark blue cape. The girl looked worried. A yellowish, thin mist surrounded the five Titans.

"I don't think anyone's in here," she stated. "I don't feel a single presence, except ours." Starfire cocked a brow, and decided to add something to their conversation.

"I feel a presence," she said. "I do not know if this is the one that Raven has been looking for, but I feel it. I feel that somehow, we have to get to it." The orange-skin girl levitated slightly, making her starbolt disappear. Raven and the others heard this and surrounded her with tentative looks.

"Where do you feel it, Star?" Robin asked, his arms crossed. Starfire furrowed her brows and looked skyward, before looking down to the ground. She pointed a finger to the floor.

"I feel it there."

Raven meditated on the spot once more. "I-I think she's right. The source may be there, but I am not sure." Her red-headed friend spoke up once more.

"I can point the pin of its location. It is in a very odd room; very old and musky. There are five presences there." Starfire expressed. How she exactly knew what the room looked like, she didn't really know; she just felt as if she could envision it in her mind. "I do not know exactly what those things are."

"Five presences…" Robin wondered, putting a hand to his chin. "Well, how do we get underground?"

"Blast a way," Cyborg suggested. "Me, Rae, and Star can blast a hole." Starfire raised a brow.

"But isn't that dangerous?" Raven asked. "The tunnel could cave in." Robin sighed and furroed his brows in deep thought.

"We need to find another way in," he said. "But where do we start? It seems this place's as huge as Tokyo. It could take us a long time." Starfire looked at Robin, unsure of what to do to help her team. She sighed inaudibly and looked down to her feet when they heard a voice, causing the girl to look up to the source.

"It's much more huger than Tokyo, " the voice started. "That's because I live here."

The five teenaged superheroes turned to the direction of the voice and a blue creature wearing a red and white suit with fluffy pompoms on them stepped into view from behind a blue corvette. It looked like a bear, with big, oval eyes, a small nose, and a tuft of blue fur on the top of his head in between two little bear ears.

"What are you?" Beast Boy asked straightaway, turning into a dog and moved to sniff the bear out. The bear chuckled.

"Teddie is Teddie!" it replied, giving them a mile. Raven crossed her eyes. Starfire tilted her head, looking at Teddie at another angle. This was truly strange.

"It looks like a macot." Cyborg said, chuckling despite the whole strangeness of the situation. Teddie fumed, stomping its foot lightly.

"I am no mascot!" he replied, just as Beast Boy transformed back to his more human form. The green Titan laughed, crossing his arms.

"Dude, you have to be a mascot!" the changeling grinned at the bear, causing it to fume even more. "I mean, you LOOK like one, and I bet there's a weird guy inside you. What do they call it again? Cos-something?"

"Hmph! You are just like Yosuke!" Teddie exclaimed, but his frown soon faded and turned into a light smile. "However rude you are, I will still help you guys anyhow!" Starfire smiled brightly.

"So you will help us locate these presences that we do not see at the moment?" Starfire asked hopefully. Teddie nodded proudly, his eyes glinting with pride. Somehow, Starfire felt that she would like and dislike this masot-bear-thing. Whatever it was. She never had anything that looked like it back in Tamaran.

"I will explain what they are to you later, but for now…" Teddie started. The blue bear snapped his fingers and a door appeared in middair. It was a dark, cobalt blue and had silver linings. "We will visit them first! This door leads underground, to the abandoned theater."

Beast Boy looked confused. "How the heck did you do that? And why is a theater underground?" the green teen asked. "This is all so confusing!"

"I'm surprised that you haven't actually began to get used to this type of thing," Raven replied, cocking a brow.

"No questions! For now, let's just go!" Teddie said impatiently. Starfire started to levitate over when Cyborg spoke up.

"Wait, how do we know we can trust you?" he asked, inspecting the bear from different angles. "How do we know you're not an enemy?"

"Simple." Teddie replied. "The only way out of here is through my abilities. And if you don't want to do this… then…" the bear shrugged. The titans, except for Starfire who looked curious, gulped. "Then we shall get going into the room below ground!"

The blue bear lead the way, with Starfire floating behind him and the others following. They entered the door and a dark stairway appeared, leading down. Starfire looked down uncertainly, but she knew they had to go on. How else would they get back to the T Tower if they didn't follow what this mysterious bear says? She would miss her dear friends! And Silkie!

_For Silkie… _she though, following the bear down the stairs. Robin put a hand on her shoulder and offered to go in front of her in case something wrong happens. She cast him a grateful glance and they went down.

The descent down the stairs took them longer than they expected. Starfire was grateful for her ability to fly, as well as Raven. The others weren't as lucky. Robin was sweating, Cyborg's feet were sore and Beast Boy was panting. The changeling turned into a dog, then to a cat, and then into an ostrich all of a sudden, crowding Cyborg and Raven.

"Hey!" Cyborg exclaimed, receiving a mouthful of feathers before his friend transformed back to his normal self. "Watch it, dude!"

Raven growled but continued to fly behind Star. "And to think I was pondering on carrying you." Beast Boy whimpered. Meanwhile, Teddie was chattering about his experiences while Robin and Starfire listened out of curiosity… and the fact that they were utterly bored.

"Then we went to Yuki-chan's inn, where we wanted to go to the hotsprings and got to see the girls in- oh! Here we are!" Teddie said, but he stopped at a door. It was metallic and rusting. Several play posters were stuck on the door, yellowing and cracking with age.

"How do people survive the walks they have to take to watch a play?!" Cyborg commented as Teddie reached for the know. The bear opened the door with a creak and they were greeted by the scent of age and musk.

Beast Boy coughed as dust flew out. "This really IS abandoned!" he groaned. Raven and Cyborg glared at him before following Teddie, Starfire and Robin into the room. Starfire's eyes widened. The presence she was feeling was much more stronger here. Teddie looked around wearily, keeping close to the group of teenaged superheroes.

Suddenly, the woman's voice from earlier erupted in Starfire's head again. This time, she clutched her head in pain and collapsed to the ground on her knees, grinding her teeth together. It felt as if someone was grating her brain on a cheese grater and drilling a hole into it at the same time, not that she really felt that notion before. Robin bent down to put a shoulder on her hand and looked at her face with concern.

"Star!" he said, clearly surprised as well as the other Titans. "W-what's happening?"

Starfire didn't hear anything out of the woman's voice as she began to speak; clearly and loudly. Her tone was stern yet motherly.

_Koriand'r. You are my chosen one. I am glad that you have reached this place, and now you will face many obstacles in the coming year. Your friends will be endangered, and it will be up to only you to save them from their horrible fates… and putried selves. However, to help you with these obstacles, I will grant you and your team the power of Persona. Use this wisely, for there are no retries. In return, you must free me from my prison.  
_

The voice finally faded with the tinkling of small bells. Starfire scrunched her eyes tighter, before fully opening them. She looked around in a daze, realizing everyone looked worried.

"I think she just received it." Teddie suddenly spoke up. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg looked his way quizically while Starfire leaned on Robin's shoulder, panting from the pain. The boy wonder was giving her soothing words.

"Received what?" Beast Boy asked. Teddie looked at them, very seriously.

"Your personae."

* * *

_Well, that was it! How did you like it? Please leave a review if you did. I don't want to nag here, but reviews really make my day and urge me to write more.. Taking SOME constructive critcism, but not too much criticism since I don't really want to feel down. Mmkay? Chapter three is already being worked on! Ja ne!_


End file.
